


Perfect Recipe

by essekgaylyss



Series: Critical Prompts [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, For once no angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Ships force people to talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essekgaylyss/pseuds/essekgaylyss
Summary: Fjord cooked for Caduceus and maybe it means a little more than he wants to admit at first.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Series: Critical Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711009
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Perfect Recipe

Caduceus leaned against the railing as he watched the waves crash against the walls of the ship. The sun had disappeared behind the horizon a while ago, leaving only the moons and the stars hanging in an otherwise cloudless sky. He closed his eyes, slowly breathing in the salty air. Their previous sea adventures were still fresh in his mind and yet, in a strange way, he had missed it.

“If you’re trying to be quiet, you’re failing,” Caduceus explained as her turned around. The creaking wood had long announced the new company.

“What? No. I wasn’t-“ He watched as Fjord stumbled over his words, his hand fidgeting with something in his hands. After a closer look, Caduceus recognised the bread in the Half-orc’s hand.

“You cooked?” Fjord nodded and took a few steps towards the Firbolg as he held out the sandwich in his hand. “Well, I tried. Moss and Mushroom Sandwich.”

Caduceus looked back at Fjord, searching his face for the intent behind this action. There was a nervousness to him that seemed unusual, his eyes darting from Caduceus back to the floorboards.

Their eyes locked as Fjord handed him the bread, their fingers touching for a short moment. “Thank you.”

Fjord pulled his hand back, expectantly waiting for Caduceus to take a bite.

“It’s delicious.” All the anticipation and weight seemed to drop from Fjord’s shoulders in an instant, leaving behind only an innocent smile, as he turned his gaze to the wide ocean in front of them.

“I just wanted to thank you, for everything.” He spoke quietly as he watched the Firbolg eat, barely understandable through the waves crashing against the ship. There was a carefulness about him, like he was afraid to break something delicate with his words. “You really helped me find a part of myself. Not all of it, there are some things I’m still not sure about but,” he stopped, searching for words as he looked back into the Firbolg’s eyes. “For the first time in my life I feel like I am going in the right direction.”

“Most of that is on you. You found yourself. I just nudged you into the right direction.” – “Still, thank you.”

They stood there for a while in comfortable silence, not uttering a single word, as they looked at each other. This quiet was an unusual change of pace for once in these hectic times with war and danger looming over their heads at any given time. Their whole group had been on edge ever since they had boarded the ship, one tense conversation following the other. Even now, after they had survived the negotiations, there was so much they needed to think about next. The night, while everyone was asleep, seemed like the only time to really breathe.

Caduceus could feel his heartbeat double in speed, as he watched the Half-orc in front of him. He had felt a connection between them from the very beginning and every detail that had been revealed about Fjord had only served to enhance these feelings. There had never been the right time to talk about what more these feelings could mean. There had been so much that they had to learn separately before they were able to be anything together. But now with his family found, there was nothing holding him back and yet-

“I wanted to talk to you about something actually.” Before Caduceus could finish his thoughts, Fjord spoke up, his hand anxiously combing through his own hair. Then he stilled again, his eyes wide and anxious. Caduceus waited, allowing Fjord to gather his thoughts, all while ignoring the increasing heat spreading through his body.

“I really don’t know how to say this. I am usually much better with words and Jester’s books and stories make it seem so easy to tell someone,” Fjord rambled on, shuffling his feet awkwardly as he avoided Caduceus’ eyes.

“Tell someone what?” Fjord stopped, lifting his head, his eyes betraying his desperation. This must have been something that had been on his mind for quite some time.

“That you love them.” And his words sounded so clear, as if they had lived inside Caduceus’ heart all along, as if he had known them before they had been spoken. There was a clarity that had not been there before, lifting the veil they had both had had before there eyes, revealing that they had both known, had both waited for the right moment and here it was.

“I am in love with you,” Fjord repeated. “Have been for quite a while, actually. And you don’t have to say anything, I just thought there was something. I don’t know, maybe-“

“You thought right.”


End file.
